In the playing of racquet sports it is frequently desirable, as a means for enhancing the skills of the player, to provide a racquet or the like of a greater weight than the normal playing racquet. Such a greater weight can be achieved by either an attachment mounted to a conventional racquet, or by a specifically constructed training racquet or implement, the increased weight of which provides the conditioning effect desired.
While a conditioning effect can, to some degree be obtained through the swinging of heavy implement, whether or not simulating a racquet, the most practical effects will be achieved if the weighted implement is capable of use in the manner of a conventional racquet in the playing of the game and the stroking of the ball whereby the actual conditioning directly relates to the results to be achieved, that is the enhanced ability to play tennis, racquetball and the like.
The use of specifically constructed implements or weighted racquets have the inherent deficiency of requiring the user to use a training aid which in grip, general balance, size, etc., may differ substantially from the player's conventional racquet. This in turn could detract from the total conditioning effect as the player attempts to adapt between the two different racquets.
In those instances wherein the conditioning or training effect is achieved by the addition of a weight to the conventional racquet, if the maximum effectiveness is to be achieved, the additional weight should be supplied in a manner which allows continued use of the racquet in the conventional manner notwithstanding the additional weight, and which does not do damage to the racquet.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The conditioning aid of the present invention is particularly adapted to removably mount to the frame of a conventional string racquet for the selective addition of balanced weight thereto without interference with the striking area or striking face of the racquet.
The racquet, with the mounted conditioning aid can thus be used for practice and conditioning exercises in the manner of and duplicating the use of a conventional racquet, including the actual striking and propelling of a tennis ball or similar projectile depending upon the type of game involved, whether tennis, racquetball, squash, or the like.
The conditioning aid, in use, because of the increased weight added to the player's racquet, will over a period of time increase both muscle strength and tone in the player's racquet arm and hand in executing the exact motions used in the conventional playing of the game. Similarly, the conditioning aid will enhance racquet head speed for increased power applied to the ball, once the weight is removed from the racquet, as a direct result of the greater strength achieved through use of the conditioning aid.
The aid is configured to easily mount to and be removed from a conventional racquet, thus enabling its use at the convenience of the player on the same racquet as used in competitive play.
The conditioning aid is resiliently flexible and mounts directly to the racquet frame, closely conforming thereto and presenting an unobtrusive streamline profile which, while adding to the weight of the racquet, does not otherwise interfere with the balance of the racquet.
The conditioning aid comprises a central elongate weighted rib or section, the thickness thereof and nature of the material defining the weight. This weighted section, at a point normally diametrically opposed from the racquet handle, overlays the outer periphery of the frame and is longitudinally deformable to conform to the curvature of the frame. The opposed ends of the weighted section taper downwardly toward the frame to provide a streamline or low profile configuration.
A pair of mounting panels parallel the weighted section and are integrally formed along the opposed edges thereof to downwardly fold along the opposed sides of the frame. The mounting panels, along the outer longitudinal edges thereof remote from the central weighted section include projecting locking elements adapted to releasably interlock with each other immediately beneath the frame and at the periphery of the strung striking surface whereby the conditioning aid completely encircles the frame transversely thereabout. The locking elements along one mounting panel include a resilient base portion with an aperture therethrough adjacent the edge of the mounting panel and with a manipulating extension or finger extending from said base portion. The corresponding elements on the opposite mounting panel each include a similar manipulating finger with an enlarged lug toward the inner end thereof which is adapted to engage through the aperture on the cooperating or interlocking element to thus lock the conditioning aid to the racquet frame. The lug and aperture relationship is such as to retain the mounted conditioning aid under all normal usage conditions, while at the same time allowing for a disengagement of the interlocked elements by a direct manual withdrawal of the lug from the aperture through the inherent resiliency of the material of the conditioning aid.
The conditioning aid is preferably molded as an integral unit with the central weighted section and the mounting panels to the opposed sides thereof forming a transversely arcuate body with a smooth exterior. The specific gravity of the material of the molded condition aid, in conjunction with the size of the aid, define the weight of the aid.
The length of the conditioning aid can vary in accord with the weight desired and the manner in which the weight is to be arcuately distributed along the frame. The shortest length conditioning aid contemplated will mount using only a single set of interlocking elements. As conditioning aids of greater length are provided, they will preferably be divided into equal length segments, each including a set of interlocking elements. In order to enhance the ability of the longer length conditioning aids to conform to the arcuate curvature of the racquet frame, the outer longitudinal edges of the two mounting panels can include a relieved area or notch therein between adjacent segments which will tend to preclude a buckling of these edges as the aid conforms to the frame.
The aid will be formed of any appropriate elastomeric material, whether natural rubber or synthetic resinous materials, for example neoprene. Inasmuch as the user of the conditioning aid will mount the aid directly to his own racquet, the change of weight of the racquet will be readily noticed and the effect thereof immediately appreciated without requiring that the added weight itself be particularly great. The mounting of the conditioning aid at the extreme end of the racquet remote from the handle will also enhance the feel of the additional weight.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the invention will be noted as the details of structure and manner of use are more fully hereinafter described.